1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a linear voltage stabilizing circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A linear voltage stabilizing circuit having only one transistor is widely used to decrease voltage. Electrical elements need more current and a high power transistor. However, the high power transistor is not only expensive, but it also produces excessive heat, thereby affecting the performance of the electronic elements adjacent to the high power transistor.